Amor en guerra
by joni342
Summary: bueno un nuevo fic este sera humanisado en este diego es militar y conose a shira en una misión el se enamora de ella y ella de el pero una guerra se interpone entre ello lean para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola una ves más. Bueno que mañana que hoy al diblo para que esperaré un día más para subir mi fic. Bueno este es el fic del que les ablava espero que les guste

En esta historia diegi es militar y shira es medico ambos se conocen y se enamoran pero en una selva remotua hay una pequeña guerra que se interpone en su amor pero la mejor arma en la guerra es el amor

Personajes inventados:

Harry, Carlos, Saúl

Chapter 1: rescate

En un remotuo lugar de africa un grupo de soldados estan en una base militar aprovechando su tiempo libre jugando cartas

Diego: cuentamé manny que tal la familia

Manny: todo bien y elli espera un bebé

Sid: baya que no desperdician el tiempo he diego

Diego: eres un pervertido sid... Y tu como has estado ?

Sid: aaaa lo de siempre ya quiero ir a casa y tu

Diego: yo como siempre no tengo a donde ir ni dada que perder

( autor pero yo le dare algo que perder )

Saúl: sabes deverisa salir con alguien

Diego: y con quien mierdas quieres que salga eh

Harry: tranquilo sargento... Lo entendemos. Saben por lo menos tendremos vacaciones mañana... Ya no puedo esperar

Luego un hombre uniformado entra a la habitación

Coronel: señores tienen trabajo

Manny: que nos estan jodiendo

Coronel: que hay problema

Manny: no me encanta esta mierda es tan fabuloso

Diego: que hay que hacer

Coronel: sólo alistense se les informara en el helicoptéro

Luego de eso diego y los demás chicos se alistan y van en un helicoptéro militar todos ivan uniformados y llevaban muchas ametralladoras y armas

Ellos ivan sobrevolando la selva y estaban apunto de adentrarse en territorio enemigo

Manny: aver si comprendi tenemos que rescatar a cuatro personas una de ellas es medíco

Diego: si pero aún no estiendo por que la misión no fue confirmada por el pentagóno

Manny: a lo mejor es secreta

Piloto: estamos llegando al punto de encuetro operación espectro en 20 segundos

Diego: ok preparense armas lista y cargada recuerden la misión es traer a estos cuatro hermanos sanos y salvos a casa

Luego el helicoptéro se coloca en pocición y diego y los demás lanzan cuerdas y bajan en ellas luego diego hace una señal y la aeronave se marcha

Sid: no entiendo si fuera busqueda y rescate nos hubieran dejado en el campamento en donde ellos estan

Harry: hay algo que no me gusta aqui

Carlos: si tengo un malisimo presentimiento sobre esto

Luego ellos camina estre la selva y llegan a la aldea en donde el objetivo ( osea shira y sus hermanos )

Ellos entran a la aldea y luego llegan con el lider

Diego: señor sargento diego broune me podria informar donde se encuetra esta persona . Dice mostrandole una foto de shira

Luego el hombre los lleva a una media casa en y cuando diego entra ve a una chica un poco más pequeña que el de cabello oscuro y ojos azúles

Diego: eh eh usted es shira wathson ?

Shira: si que desea

Diego: tengo ordenes de llevarla a usted y sus hermanos a casa

Shira: encerio por que no nos notificarón nada

Manny: pues lo sentimos pero esas son las ordenes

Shira: pues no me movere de aqui sin una notificación así que diganle al coronel que se valla a la mierda

Diego: dice tu mismo bonita. Dice antes de tomarla por la muñeca y luego los demás sacan a los hermanos

Luego ellos caminaban por la selva para llegar a donde estara el helicoptéro

Shira: no se por que siempre tienen que mandar a sus soldados matone con armas de más de 100 tiros

Diego: pues la mia es de treita sólo manny lleva la de 250 tiros... Soy diego por cierto

Shira: y desde cuando los soldado dan su nombre

Diego: solo queria ser gentil. Era evidente que a diego le gustava shira y el intentaba ser amable

Shira: soy shira pero creo que eso ya lo sabia. Ellos son mis ermanos raz guiñon y silas

Diego: un gusto,

Raz: mucho gusto soldado

Guiñon: espero que no nos ametralle y nos balaceen

Diego: tranquilo nosotros los protegeremos

Shira: oye lamento mi comportamiento de alla atras pero me parece raro que no hayan notificado el pentagóno

Diego: lo mismo pense yo pero ordenes son ordene

Manny: sid creo que ha diego le gusta shira

Sid: si ya lo note pero no le dire nada por que me puede meter un tiro

Manny: si es cierto

Harry: a mi me vale madre solo quiero llagar a casa

Ellos siguen caminando por la selva

Mientras tanto en la base

El coronel sostenia un teléfono y hablaba con alguie

Coronel: si señor ellos esta alla... No la misión es extraoficial

Gutt: espero que sea verdad por que si no tendras una muerte lenta

Coronel: ellos estan ahi señor acavo de enviar las cordenadas de donde llegara el helicoptéro por ellos y lleve a sus hombres bien armados ya que diego y sus hombres no se daran por vencidos

Con diego y shira

Luego de eso llegan al punto de encuentro y diego llama al helicoptéro

Diego: aqui misión espectro solocito estracción nivel uno

Piloto: entendido vamos para alla

Diego: ok humo rojo es la señal

Luego manny arroja una granada de humo

Shira: y para que el humo

Diego: para que nos identifiquen

todos estaban esperando y luego el helicoptero se ve se coloca y comiensa a desender

Lueho manny alza la vista y ve a un soldado que apunta con una basuca

Manny: mierda basuca cubransé todos

Luego el soldado dispara la basuca y el misil impacta en la cola del helicoptéro y...

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy lamento si shira salio poco en el cap de hoy pero solo fue por este cap ya que ella estara siempre con diego... Bueno los espero en el sig cap y dejen sus eviews espero que les haya gustado y cuidense

PD: diganme que historia les gustaria que actualiza mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Hola saludos, bueno hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de me nueva historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Mientras el helicoptéro se apróximaba ellos estaban esperando luego manny alza la vista y ve a un soldado que apunta con una basuca

Manny: lanza misiles cubransé todos

Luego diego y shira ve al hombre este dispara el misil himpacta la cola de la aeronave esta comiensa a girar fuera de control luego todos se tiran a suelo el helicoptéro cae y explota en llemas

Luego de la selva salen tres autos militares con ametralladoras arriba estos comiensan a disparas

Diego: contacto... Respondan el fuego. Dice antes de comensar a diesparar

Manny y sid comiensan a dispararle a todo lo que se mueva, diego toma a shira de la muñeca y comiensan a correr luego se cubren en un monticúlo de tierra

Manny: sid cubreme

Sid: copiando

Mientra manny y sid disparaban y disparaban ellos acertaban barios tiros pero luego una bomba expolta serca de ellos y los derriba

Diego: carlos seguime tu quedate aqui. Le dice a shira

Luego ellos dos salen carlos dispara barias veces pero dos disparos lo impactan el el pecho y el cael

Saúl: hijos de perra malditos... El sale y arroja una granada esta explota pero luego una bala le da en la pierna

Shira lo ve que el esta herido ella sabe que lo puede ayudar

Shira: debo ir por el

Raz: estas loca no salgas te mataran

Mientras tanto diego toma a maany y a sid y ellos se cubren tras unos árboles pero aún les disparan diego toma su arma y dispara muchas veces dandóle a muchos soldados

Manny: y harry

Diego: yo que se

Luego ellos ven a harry el esta disprando pero justo antes de que logre cubrirse un disparo lo impacta justo en el pecho el cae y ve a diego diego no puede hacer nada el solo ve como una granada cae al lado de harry y luego explota

Diego: mierda maldito. El sale disparando a lo loco

Shira: que hace lo mataran. Dice al ver que un soldado le apunta luego ella toma el rifle de saúl y dispara

Manny: retirada diego vamonós a la jungla. El toma su arma y comiensa a disparar le da a un auto y este explota

Diego: shira ven vamónos. Dice tomandola de la muñeca

Luego todos comiensan a huir entre la jungla ellos corren y disparan a lo que se mueva

Sid: balas no tengo balas

Manny: toma. Dice dandóle un cragador

Diego: vamos hay que escondernos

Ellos corren tan rápido y tan lejos como pueden ellos pierden al enemigo y se esconden el la selva

Shira: que que mierdas fue eso ese era su gran plan de escape genio entrar disparandole a todo

Diego: se suponia que nadi sabia de nosotros

Manny: es una mierda yo sabia que algo andaba mal

Sid: fue una emboscada eso fue

Shira: asi pues casi morimos atras

Diego: pero estas viva no como harry o carlos harry tenia hijos mierda por que

Guiñon: y ahora que hacemos ?

Diego: esto hacemos seguro nos estan siguiendo asi que no podemos paras

Saúl: yo no puedo seguir me morire

Diego: shira tu eres medico dile que no morira

Shira lo examina pero el hesta destrosado de la pierna la vala fracturo el hueso y daño una vena

Shira: no mentire es morira

Saúl: no se puede hacer nada morire dejenmé aqui yo los distraeré

Shira: y que hacemos

Diego: caminaremos 5 horas hay que llegar a la civilisación y pedir refuerzos... Vamos y saúl... Fue un honos

Saúl: ve aqui diego vi como veias a shira se que ella te gusta yo morire por ustedes pero prometemé que saldras con ella

Diego: lo prometo.. Luego el le da a saúl un arma y una granada. Antes de retirarce con los demás

Luego de que ellos caminan a lo lejos se escuchas unos disparos y luego una exploción

Más tarde ya era de noche pero ellos no han parado de caminar para nada ya todos estaban muy cansados

Shira: podemos descansar

Diego: ok acamparemos aqui... Quiero un perimetro aremos guardia y durmiremos por turnos manny

Manny: que ?

Diego: sale a shira y a sus hermanos agua y comida y dale al más fuerte un aerma y dile como usarla

Shira: y eso para que ?

Diego: por si hay que defendernos... Ahora descansen yo are guardia la primera ronda sera de 5 horas cada uno

Luego diego se marcha y se coloca en unos arbustos toma su arama y comiensa a vijilar

Shira: siempre tan paranoico. Dice acercandose a diego

Diego: no se tu pero yo recuerdo que nos acaban de atacar

Shira: oye siento comportarme asi pero siento que eres un soldado blando

Diego: pues no se tu pero yo vi que mate a unos 25 soldados aqui atras

Shira: y eso te hace feliz

Diego: no... Ve a dormir quieres

Shira: prefiero quedarmé con tigo. Dice viendolo a los ojos

Diego: pues eres bienvenida. Dice asiendose a un lado luego ella se recuesta pero a diferencia de diego ella se duerme

Mientras tanto con gutt

El estaba en su base y hablaba por teléfono

Gutt: sabes por que ago esta mierda de hacer negocios con tigo por que eres mi unica opción

Coronel: sabes enviar 6 soldados sin que nadie se entera para que todo el mundo piense que son traidores no es fácil

Gutt: eso ya lo se

Coronel: mira si los atrapas podras decir que ellos atacarón los matas ahi tienes tu guerra

Gutt: no quiero una guerra simplemente amenasare con una para que tu país de mierda me de mi direno

Coronel: ok yo ya hice mi parte

Con diego y shira

Ya estaba amaneciendo y a diego le gustaba madugar pero ellos no saben que todos piensan que son traidores

Diego: ya arriba que nos encontraran

Shira: hay por que tan temprano

Diego: por que hay soldados siguiendonos los talones

Sid: aaaa por que algo me dice que nos han traicionado

Diego: pienso lo mismo

Shira: tienen lógica los envian si avisar a nadie luego son atacados pensaran que somos traidore

Diego: en ese caso estamos fritos

Shira: que hacemos ?

Diego: preparen armas y municiones por la forma en la que nos atacarón deven tener una base serca

Shira: que quieres atacar ?

Diego: solo les devolveremos el favor

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima

PD: diganme que historia actualizo mañana si me va bien y no dejan tanta tarea subire 2 caps y si me dejan tarea subire 1 solamente... Bueno cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

hola saludos a todos, bueno lamento la tardanza pero tube un fin de semana muy muy difíl pero bueno aqui les traigo un cap más de esta historia espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

con diego y shira

ellos ivan caminando por la selva con mucho cuidado diego y shira caminaban juntos y atras de los demás

Shirs: y dime por que volviste soldado ?

Diego: es una larga historia... no creo que te interese escucharla

Shira: pues aun tenemos mucho camino por delamte dime por que

Diego: pues mi padre ya no existe el murio cuando era pequeño y mi madre después asi que me dije que te queda no tienes nada que perder y me enliste

Shira: eso era tan largo. dice con voz sarcastica

mientras tanto con gutt

el estaba en su base militar el aun tiene planes malvados para diego y los demás

soldado 1: señor perdimos a esos malditos

Gutt: y dime que piensas hacer

soldado 1: no se ya desplegamos todas las tropas que teniamos que quiere que agamos

luego gutt saca una pistola y le dispara al soldado a la cabeza salpica mucha sangre de el antes de que caiga muerto al suelo

Gutt: alguien más tiene alguna duda ?

soldado 2: mo señor. dice viendo el cadaver de su compañero

Gutt: ok lo asendere a teniente no me desepcione o tendre que usar una bala más... entendido

soldado 2: señor si señor

mientras tanto con diego y los demás

Manny: aver guiñon tu eres el mayor eh

Guiñon: si asi es

Manny: alguna ves has disparado una de estas. dice dandóle un arma a guiñon

Guiñon: por favor no me insultes deme eso. el toma el arma pero dispara sin querer

Manny: mierda que fue eso

Guiñon: ok nunca he usado un arma

Manny: pued dime eso la próxima ves que te de una... pendejo

Shira: que mierdas fue eso... estan bien ?

Diego: que pasa a quien le disparo ?. dice apuntando a todos lados con su ametralleta

Shira: tranquilo diego tranquilo

Manny: oye solo el hermano de shira disparo sin querer nada más

Mientras tanto a lo lejos un grupo de soldados de gutt ecuchan el disparo

soldado1: eso fue un tiro ?

soldado 2: si y vino de por aqui serca vamos deven ser esos malditos hay que ir

luego 6 hombre toma sus armas y se an en busca de diego y shira y los demás

con diego y shira

ellos siguieron caminando y caminando pero luego diego oye unos ruidos de que provienen de la malesa

Diego: oyeron eos ?

Shira: si creo que fueron pasos

Ddiego: todo el mundo al suelo rápido. todos se tiran al suelo diego apunta por la mirilla de su arma y ve a 6 soldados que se dirjen hacia ellos

Shira: que ves algo ?

Diego: si estamos jodidos son 6 y nosotros apenas 2 y medio

Sid: que y yo que ?

Diego: por eso digo solo 2 y medio

Shira: que aremos ahora ?

Diego: por aora tu nada tu te quedas no quiero que nada te pasa y manny sid y yo iremos por esos pedazos de miera los mataremos dos para cada uno en silencio

Manny: con los cuchillos pero por que en silencio siempre

Shira: por que pueden aver más

Diego: ella tiene razón ahora vomos y shira te el arma si alguien se acerca no dudes en disparar a matar

Shira: y si son ustedes ?

Diego: entonces en ese caso no dispares

luego ellos comiensan a alejace mientras que shira solo los veia desaparecer dentro de la malesa

Raz: te gusta cierto ?

Shira: de que hablas ?

Raz: el diego te atrae cierto

Shira: jajaj np como crees eso

mente de shira: si sigues molestando seras mi primer blanco en el que apunte esta arma

mientras tanto con diego

el estaba detras de dos soldados el sostenia su cuchillo y una pistola con silenciador el se acerca lento detras de uno lo acuchilla en el cuello lo toma como escudo humano y con la pistola silenciada le dispara a otro

Diego: listo ya acabe con los mios. dice por su radio

Sid: ok yo estoy en eso. el se acerca a otros dos solados y les dispara con su pistola silenciada por la espalda

Manny: ustedes matenlos peleando con cuchillo o pistola en cambio yo lo hago más fácil. dice sosteniendo un arma de francotirador com silenciador el apunta y efectua dos tiros y le da a dos doldados en la cabeza

Diego: eso es trampa

Manny: si y lo dice el emanorado de una linda chica que debia ser rescatad

Diego: si fue un gran tiro tu ganas

continuara

bueno amigos eso fue todo por ahora repito lamento no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana pero fue muy muy atareado para mi asi que el cap es corto pero les prometo que are el otro más largo ya saben dejen sus reviews espero que les haya gustado a y les queria comentar que el fin del día del cariño o de san valentin lo subire hoy si puedo si no mañana este se llamara día de san valentin con diego y shira o diego y shira en el día de sanvalentin o si tienen algun titulo diganme en los reviews. bueno see you lather cuidense


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos bueno el día de hoy como ya sabel yo los fines de semana actualizo dos historias hoy comensare por esta bueno espero que les guste

Con shira y sus hermanos

Ellos andaban escondidos en unos arbustos pero escucharon los disparos de manny por lo cual se asustaron

Shira: mierda esos fueron tiros

Raz: creo que si

Shira: maldita sea. Ella carga el erma que diego le avia dado

Guiñon: ok si alguien que no sean ellos se nos acercan le disparamos y luego le preguntamos quien era. El tambien carga su arma

Raz: y por que yo no tengo un arma solo hambre sueño y odio la jungla

Shira: quieres callarte

Luego ellos escuchan movimiento entre los arbustos y ven a dos soldados de gutt ellos se esconden y tratan de no hacer ruido

Soldado 1: oyes eso ?

Soldado 2: que mierdas

Soldado 1: en los arbustos ire a ver

Shira: mierda ahi vienen

Luego el soldado se acerca más y más hasta pero no los ve el se estaba retirando pero raz estornuda ambos saldodos ven a shira y sus hermano ella dispara barias veces 5 balas le dan a un soldado y el otro es herido y le dan el la pierna el cae shira dispara hasta dejar su arma basia

Luego el soldado herdo trata de huir pero guiñon sale y lo golpea y le apunta a la cabeza

Guiñon: no te muevas idiota

Soldado: y me mataras con el seguro del arma puesto

Guiñon: esta puesto ?

Luego el soldado lo golpea muy duro guiñon se defiende pero lo el soldado saca un cuchillo el se abalanza contra guiñon pero shira toma el ametralladora del otro soldado y golpea al otro con la culata del arma este cae inconciente

Shira: vamos hay que atarlo hasta que vengan los demás

Guiñon: si ese maldito hijo de perra me golpeo. Dice viendo que sangra de la nariz

Shira: aver solo fue un golpe no es para tanto. Dice examinando a guiñon

Mientras tanto con diego

El escucho los disparos del arma de shira el fue corriendo hasta donde estaba

Diego: manny sid cubranme

Manny: cuenta con eso. El recarga su arma francotiradora ajusta la miria y todo eso

Diego corre hasta donde esta shira el llega y ve al soldado atado a un árbol y al otro lleno de sangre tirado en el suelo

Diego: wow que pasao aqui

Shira: le - le - le - dis - dispare a heste hombre

Diego: tranquila esta bien. El toma el arma de shira ya que ella ni siquiera avia podido recargarla por los nervios

Shira: esta bien acabo de matar a alguien

Diego: si pero fue en defensa propia no tenias opción

Shira: da igual soy una asecina. Ella se sienta en el suelo

Diego: manny me ves desde tu pocición

Manny: afirmativo

Diego: cubrenos sid ven con migo guiñon raz llevanse a shira sera mejor que no vea esto. Dice recargando el arma y dandosela a guiñon

Guiñon: ok deacuerdo vamos

Ellos se retiran luego llega sid

Sid: que paso aqui

Diego: solo tenemos trabajo... Oye tu perra despierta

Soldado: puedes hacer lo que quieras que no te dire nada

Diego: todos dicen eso... Oye voy a necesitar las balas asi que te cortare el cuello para que te desangres asimque dime

Soldado: mee

Sid: mira tenemos un comediante ya matemolo de una vez

Diego: solo dime por que nos atacarón por que nos siguin y que quieres

Soldado: ustedes tubieron la culpa se infiltraron sin autorisación

Diego: eso es mierda tenemos ordenes del coronel alexander dimé la verda o te saco los ojos y hago que te los comás. El toma el soldado toma una navaja

Shira: alto no lo hagas

Diego: o si si lo voy a hacer amenos que me diga lo que quiero

Shira: no lo mates aún podria servirnos

Soldado: ok matame ya es tarde. El le muestra a diego un trasmisor

Diego: pedazo de mierda tiene un rastreador. Dice antes de darle un balozo en la cabeza

Manny: hey diego todo un ejercito se aproxima por el oeste

Diego: manny corre corran todo vamos

Luego una exploción hace que todos caigan al suelo luego barios disparos se escuchan y barias balas impactan el el suelo y la malesa

Diego toma su ametralladora y comiensa a disparar la da a 3 hombre la sangre salpica de sus pechos

Diego: retirada vamos corran

Sid: vamo guiñon raz qudense atras mantengan la cabeza abajo. El comiensa a disparar por todos lados

Shira comiensa a correr detras de diego el y sid disparaban pero habian demaciados enemigos

Manny: diego te cubro. El comiensa a disparar su arma dandole a varios soldados

Shira: que hacemos ?

Diego: las cascada vamos

Sid: mierda un lanza granadas

Todos corren y se tiran al suelo antes de que un misil impacte serca de donde ellos estan

Diego: sid las granadas. El y sid lanzan granada estas explotan matando a barios hombre

Guiñon: malditos. El toma el arma y dispara como loco pero logra asertar 2 tiros pero una bala lo atrabiesa por la pierna derecha

Raz: guiñon estás bien

Guiñon: como mierdas si me acaban de disparar

Diego: vamos tenemos que huir

Shira: estamos en un acantilado a donde vamos

Diego: hacia abajo hay que saltar por la cascada

Shira: que estas loco

Diego:prefieres el agua o las balas. El dispara de nuevo luego recarga su arma

Shira: ok hagamoslo

Diego: sil el claymore ( autor no se si asi se escribe pero es una mina remotua )

Sid: deacuerdo. El coloca el explocibo el el suelo

Luego todos se levantan se asercan a la casacada y ven hacia abajo

Shira: hay y con lo que odio las alturas

Diego: yo odiaba el agua alas 2

Shira: a las 2 y no es a las 3

Diego: no hay tiempo 2. El toma a shira por la muñeca pero una bala le da a diego en el ombro pero aún asi el salta junto con shira luego los hermanos de shira y sid los siguen

Ellos cael por un acantilado y caen el el agua todos se sumerjer y luego salen a tomar aire

Diego: ok debemos hacer que crea que morimos sumerjamonos a las tres, tres,

Ellos se sumerjen de nuevo justo antes de que los soldados vean hacia abajos ellos no ven nada luego diego le hace señas a sid para que active la bomba el toma el detonador la bomba explota matando a todos los saldados barios salieron volando el pedazos luego ellos salen a tomar aire y un brazo cae ensima de shira

Shira: mierda un muerto un muerto mierda me acaba de caer un muerto ensima

Diego: tranquila ya

Luego shira ve que el agua se tiñe de color rojo devido a la sangre

Shira: diego, guiñon estan sangrando ?

Diego: si creo que si vamos salgamos de aqui

Luego ellos nadan hasta la orilla salen del agua

Diego: ok descansemos aqui manny ven aqui

Manny: donde andas ?

Diego: serca de la cascada

Manny: voy para alla. El se levanta y comiensa a caminar

Shira: aver guiñon esto dolera. Dice sosteniendo alcohol

Guiñon: no no no

Shira: no seas lloron solo cosere la herida

Luego de muchos gritos de parte de guiñon shira logra cosar la herida y luego va con diego

Shira: tambien te dieron a ti

Diego: si con esta es la segunda vez que me dan

Shira: pero quitáte todo esto si no como vere la herida

Diego: que el arma si el chaleco no

Shira: no seas lleno de vabosadas aver quitalelo

Diego: si insistes. El se queta el chaleco y la camisa el sangraba de la herida pero no era grave

Shira: aver la bala sigue allí adentro. Ella saca la bala esta era de un alto calibre

Diego: aver daméla

Shira: ten amarrala con una cuerda y pontéla en el cuello

Diego: eso es un mito... Fue la primera vez que le disparaste a alguien

Shira: si

Diego: hisiste lo correcto el tu hubiera matado

Shira: es solo que nunca pense que mataria a alguien para ti es fácil lo haces todos los días

Diego: no te equivocas... La primera ves que fui a cambate tube a un sujeto en la mira y dude pero el me disparo y ahi estendi que aqui es matar o morir

Shira: que fácil decirlo

Diego: crees que es fácil no es tenido sueños recuerdo

Shira: sebes gracias por ayudarnos

Luego ello se ven directamente a los ojos diego aleja sus armas shira lo toma por el cuello ambos se abrazan y se besan un beso lleno se amor

Diego: descansa mañana tendremos que hacer

Shira: descansa tu tambien

Ambos se quedan dormidos juntos

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado dejen ses reviews y diganme si les gustaria que actualiza algo más bueno see you lather :)


	5. Chapter 5: bajo fuego

Hola de nuevo, bueno hoy es viernes gracias a Dios y eso significa que hoy puedo actualizar dos historias y mañana tambien asi que los dejo con el cap de hoy espero les guste

Con diego y shira

Ya era de noche y era hora de cambiar la vigilancia diego se despierta toma un arma

Diego: sid mi turno ve a descansar

Sid: ya era hora. El se levanta y se recuesta en un árbol y se queda dormido

Luego diego carga su arma pasan unos minutos y nada pero luego guiñon se despierta

Guiñon: que ustedes nunca duermen

Diego: no si podemos evitarlo

Guiñon: y dimé ella te gusta no es así. Dice viendo a shira

Diego: que shira no o no sé ella siempre es asi de no sé como decirte

Guiñon: o si simpre lo es pero te gusta

Diego: si es muy bella pero no sé si tengo oportunidad

Guiñon: quieres que te animé ella a tenido mucha gente detras pero siempre los a mandado a la mierda y tu eres especial y podria apostar que le gustas

Diego: tu crees ?

Guiñon: si

Luego se escucha un movimiento en los arbustos diego apunta su rifle y justo antes de que dispare sale manny

Manny: wow lo siento

Diego: hay porfavor avisa la próxima o te puedo disparar

Manny: ok lo siento

Shira: que pasa

Diego: nada solo que le iva a disparar a manny nada más

Manny: si como si fuere poco lo que se pierde... Todavia que fuece a sid ahi si no se pierde mucho

Sid: que cosa

Shira: nada nasa cosas entre amigo me voy a dormir un rato más

Diego: ok descansa

A la mañana siguiente era muy temprano ya todos estaban despiertos preparandoce para irce ellos estaban comiendo algo antes de irce

Manny: es tenia una cafetera portatil y una tasa de plastico

Diego: manny pueso aserte una pregunta estupida

Manny: aver dimé

Diego: traes más café. Dice como suplicando

Manny: no solo hace una taza pero tengo para hacer más quieres uno

Diego: ta bueno porfavor

Luego manny le pasa una taza de café a diego

Shira: hay me muero por un café . Dice pasando frente a diego

Mente de diego: hay por que me pasa esto a mi. Piensa viendo a cielo

Diego: hey shira quieres café. Dice ofreciendo la taza de plastico q cargaba

Shira: hay diego que lindo de tu parte pero por que mejor no lo compartimos

Diego: no toma tu

Shira: gracias. Ella se toma el café

Luego ellos comiensan a caminar buscando sivilisación a una base aliada que pudiera ayudarlos

Shira: cuanto falta

Diego: no sé unos kilometros supongo

Ellos ya avia salido de la jungla la vejetacíon ya era menos dense pero avia un calor aplastanté

Luego a lo lejos en una casa se ve un destello

Diego: al suelo. El toma a shira y si tira al suelo

Luego se escucha el disparo y este impacta el suele levantando mucho polvo

Manny: cubranse. El proteje a los hermanos de shira el comiensa a dispara

Sid: a suelo

Ellos se cubren en un monticulo de tierra los disparos se eacucha y hay un par de expliciones Luego sesa el fuego

Diego: manny contestemos el fuego dame el barrret

Shira: vas a usar un cabre 50 ?

Diego: saves de armas ten este. Dice dandole el refle M4 automatico

Shira: que esta cargada. Dice asustada

Diego: si lo esta... Cubre atrás sid a los lados manny ayudame a apuntar

Luego diego se coloca pecho tierra toma el rifle lo carga y comiensa a apuntar

Manny: aver aver. Dice sosteniendo uno binoculares . Manny los veo hay 3 en la casa unos 1000 metros

Diego: los veo. El apunta y dispara luego devido a la distancia pasa medio segundo para que el disparo llege pero devido al viento y todo eso diego falla

Luego los soldados enemigos le disparan igual primero se ve el destellos

Diego: cubranse

Ellos se cubren y luego mucha tierra sale volando por todos lados

Shira: mierda que pasa

Guiñon: que no es obvio nos disparana

Shira: eso ya lo sé

Guiñon: entonces por que preguntas

Luego diego vuelbe a apuntar dispara y esta vez le da a uno de los soldados el el pecho este muere

Manny: le diste

Diego: lo se. El vuebe a disparar pero esta vez falla por poco

Diego: no tengo balas... Shira alcansamé las balas estan en la mochila

Shira: ok espera. Ella busca las balas luego se las da a diego

El recarga el arma y apunta de nuevo dispara pasa medio segundo y un soldado cae

Manny: le disté

Luego diego dispara una vez más y le da a el otro soldado este cae pero nadie save si hay más

Diego: esperen hay que esperar

Luego pasa uno hora dos horas tres horas y nada ni un movimiento

Shira: alguna novedad

Diego: no todo tranquilo... Demaciado tranquilo

Shira: y que no es bueno

Luego ella ve algo a lo lejos apunta usando la mirilla y ve a un soldado armado que los observa

Shira: hey al alguien detras de ustedes

Diego: ayudanos haz algo

Shira: y que hago... Le disparo con esta cosa

Diego: tu decide lo siento decide tu

Luego shira ve que el soldado les apunta y shira apunta y dispara todo el cartucho ella descarga el arma por colpleto el soldado cae

Diego: buen trabajo

Manny: creo que ya es suficiente ya matamos a todos

Diego: eso espero... Ok sigamos.

Ellos contunuan su camino y asi cae la tarde de nuevo pero ellos ldivisan a lo lejos un pueblo ellos van hacia ahi

Más tarde cuando llegan ellos camina por las calles la mayoria de casas y autos viejos estaban destruidos y llanos de balas

Diego: que paso aqui ?

Shira: la guerrilla siempre destruyen todo no dejan nada

Diego: mantengase atento. El ya tenia de vuelta su M4

Shira: oye ya caminamos mucho hoy podemos descansar

Diego: ok pero mañana debemos llegar a la base para regresar a matar a eso hijos de perra

Manny: con un par de tanques

Shira: ok pero ya descansemos

Ellos buscan donde descansar y se ocultan en una casa que aún estana en pie ellos hicieron una fogata manny estaba haciendo guardia y diego estaba junto a shira

Diego: shira te te queria decir algo muy importante

Shira: si pues dime

Diego: es que tu te lo dire con sinceridad tu me gustas shira y are lo posible por sacarte de aqui

Shira ella se queda fria no sabia que decir si esperaba que diego se le declarada pero no enmedio de la nada y menos en guerra

Shira: diego es encerio

Diego: totalmente encerio te lo digo desde mi alma

Luego shira solo abraza a diego y luego lo besa diego no lo esperaba

Diego: supongo que eso significa si

Shira: yo tambien te quiero

Luego se escuchan bario tiros y las paredes queden llenas de balas todos se tiran al suelo

Sid: mierda creo que me dio. dice viedo que una bala rozo su brazo

Shira: ahora disparan de noche

Diego: si pero ellos no tiene vicion nocturna

Manny: ok toma los lente. Dice dandole unos lentes a diego y luego apaga la fogata

Diego tama su arma y apunta

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero el día de mañana en alguna historia diganme cual actualizo primero... Bueno adiós u cuidense


	6. Chapter 6: un soldado loco

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya seben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviwe, bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy comensemos

Con diego y shira

Luego de que se escuchan unos disparos y sid queda herido diego toma unos lentes de vición nocturna y manny apaga la fogata todos se quedan a obscuras

Diego: ok no veo nada ni a nadie

Shira: entonces como nos dispararon

Diego: espera ya veo movimiento a las 1 empunto... Si ya los ve

Manny: no crees que podrias usar los silenciadores

Diego: si eso are. El coloca un silenciador en su arma luego el apunta y dispara tres casquios cae al suelo y a lo lejos diego le da a uno soldado y eras 3

Luego a lo lejos se ven los destellos de unos disparos

Diego: cubranse

Enseguida todos se cubren detras de una pared luego cae los disparos pero no le dan a nadie diego dispara de nuevo eliminando a los otros dos soldados

Shira: dimé que ya los acabaste

Diego: si los acabe... Creo que fue todo por hoy.

Luego de eso shira ve la herida de sid y duespués de un rato todos duermen unas cuantas horas

A la mañana siguiente

Ya todos estaban despiertos menos sid el roncaba muy duro pero seguia dormido

Sid: rrrr zzzzz rrrr zzzz

Diego: si no se calla le meto otro tiro

Manny: no sera mejor despertarlo

Shira: sid. Dice gritando

Sid: a que diablos pasa ?. Dice despertandoce

Diego: levantaté ya casi nos vamos

Manny: aaaa avisenmé saldre a tomar aire fresco

Luego manny sale de la casa semidestruida es ve las calles y mira que muchos soldados enemigos se les acercan luego en entra como si nada

Manny: huston tenemos un problema

Diego: que pasa ?

Manny: al suelo. El se tira al suelo y luego todos los demás

Justo luego de que ellos se tiran al suelo los disparos comiensan a volar por todas partes

Shira: hay por que no pueden dejarnos es paz una mañana

Diego: no asi son los malos. El se levanta y dispara desde una ventana matando a barios soldados pero eran como 20 o más

Manny: sid cubremé shira no se levante

Shira: consederalo escho

Luego manny sale de la casa arrojando una granada el se cubre detras de lo que queda de un auto y la granada explota

Luego de que esta expolta diego apunta su rifle el dispara le da a barios soldados pero le siguen disparando manny dispara desde lo que queda del auto

Diego: sid cubremé. Dice antes de salir de la casa y cubrirse con manny

Sid: si cubro a manny cubro a diego y quien mé cubre a mi ?

Shira: tú sombra. Dice de manera sarcastica

Sid: que consuelo. El sale y se cubre con diego y manny. Cual es la situación

Diego: nos van a aplastar

Manny: podemos aguantar

Diego: si con un tanque.

Luego el mira que se acerca un tanque

Diego: mierda

Manny: que pasa ?

Diego: tienen un maldito tanque... Corran

Luego ellos salen corriendo de antes de que el tanque dispare y el auto explote en llamas

Shira: que mierdas pasa hay mierda. Dice an ver el tanque

Raz: que pasa

Shira: salgan rápido

Ellos salen de la casa antes de que el tanque la destroze por completo

Pero luego de la nada un misil destruye al tanque y se escuchan barios disparos los soldados enemigos caen muertos

Diego: que paso. Dice desconsertado

Shira: no tengo idea

Luego dentro del humo se ven tres siluetas que se asercan a ellos

Manny: les disparamos

Diego: no no espera

Luego cuando se despeja el humo ellos ven a estos hombre con apariencia de terroristas pero luego ellos se quitan las mascaras y diego los reconoce

Diego: buck eres tu

Buck: si el mismo

Diego: buck maldito caza recompensas escuche que avias muerto

Shira: quein es el. Le pregunta a manny

Manny: el es buck es el más grande y loco soldado que he visto lo escharon por loco

Shira: por loco ?

Manny: a si una vez huizo volar en mil pedazos un helicoptéro cuando trato de encenderlo con una maquína de toques electricos

Ecena posteriros

Avia un helicoptéro sid se sube a las aspas sosteniendo una maquina de choques electricos

Buck: ok una dos tres contacto. El pone los estremos en el helicoptéro y este explota el sale volando

Shira: como sobrevivio

Manny: es un gran misterio

Diego: hey chicos les presento a buck

Sid: pero ya lo conocemos

Diego: me refiero a shira y sus hermanos idiota... Ellos guiñon, raz y shira

Buck: es un gusto a ellos son moro y ryan. Dice persentando a sus hombre. Y diganmé a donde van

Shira: por el momento sobreviviendo no tengo idea

Diego: devemos llegar a la base para pedir refuerzos

Buck: yo avia oido que ustedes vinieron sin permiso... Se les bucha vivos o muertos estoa han de ser caza recompensas

Shira: pero pero esllos venia con ordenes de su comandante

Diego: pero la misión no fue autorisada por el pentagono

Shira: osea

Diego: osea que estamos en la mierda... La unica manera de saver que quiere en que nos sigue es encontrarlos

Buck: cuando venia para aca vi una base no es muy grande pero hay unos 200 soldados quizá más

Manny: wow wow wow alto alto que quieres atacar

Diego: no solo quiero saludar al maldito que no nos deja en paz

Buck: bueno entonces tomen sus cosas la base queda al oeste... Crees que podamos hacer esto. Le dice a diego

Diego: si lo hacemos con cuidado si pero si no no saldremos vivos

Shira: la proxima gratenlo mejor. Dice algo asustada

Diego: pero eso no pasara

Buck: oye ella es soltera ?

Diego: oye ella no molestes quieres

Buck: o ya entiendo tu la quieres o no

Diego: buck recuerda que el militar aqui solo soy yo

Buck: pero mé echaron por tan solo valar un helicoptéro de medio millón de dolares

Diego: es buen motivo. Dice antes de alejarce

Continuara

Bueno esa fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganmé que historia actualizo mañana bueno los veo mañana cuidense and see you lather


	7. Chapter 7 contra ataque

Hola saludos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un cap más de mi historia ya saven espero que les guste y les agredesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de toparse con buck y sus hombres ellos caminarón por la selva ivan buscando la base que buck queria atacar

Diego: en esta selva si seguimos así nos va a aparecer depredador

Shira: depredador... Que es eso ?

Diego: no has visto depredador ?

Shira: no que es ?

Diego: un estraterrextre que mata soldados y gente es un clásico

Shira: no tenia ni idea de que existeria

Diego: ya mé di cuenta... Ten toma. Dice dandole a shira agua

Shira: gracias. Ella toma el agua para refrescarse

Buck: la base esta a unos 4 kilométros por allá. Dice señalando

Shira: y en verdad piensas atacar esa base ?

Buck: si por lo menos trataremos de sacar información de algo pobre diablo

Shira: mmmm ok si tú dices

Ryan: el es así de loco siempre no té preocupes

Moro: lo unico es que le gusta la violemcia en exeso

Diego: ni mé lo digas

Luego ellos siguen caminando por la selva diego y shira sé quedan un poco atras de los demás

Shira: y donde vives

Diego: en los angeles allí tengo una casa

Shira: crees que pueda ir un día

Diego: si saves cuando salgamos de esta te invitare a cenar

Shira: deveras ?

Diego: si lo are... Pero por ahora tengo que protegerte

Buck: allí esta la base vamos

Luego ellos se cubren detras de unos matorrales y evaluan la situación

Buck: hay unos 250 soldado por lo menos

Shira: y así quieres entrar son muchos

Guiñon: ahora veo por que es tan loco

Raz: si ya lo veo

Diego: buck como quieres llegar disparando o tirando bombas

Buck: podemos usar el tanque

Diego y shira: tienes un tanque ?

Buck: no... Pero tengo una idea tú y ella entren por detras toman a un ren y le sacamos toda la información yo y mis hombres te cubrimos

Shira: y si las cosas se ponel feas ?

Diego: si y si se ponel feas

Buck: salimos corriendo

Diego y shira: mmm si buena idea

Diego: vamos

Luego el y shira se acercan silenciosamente a la base ellos llegan y entra para buscar información

Ellos entran y encuentrab unos documentos en una mesa

Diego: que es esto

Shira: trascripciones de llamadas de un tal tipo llamado gutt a un coronel llamado alfred

Diego: aver dejame ver

Luego shira le da el documento a diego el lo ve y se da cuenta de que su coronel los ha traisionado

Diego: maldito hijo de perra

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego: alfred nos traisiono pedazo de mierda

Luego un soldado pasa por donde estana diego y shira diego le dispara

Gutt: tiros tiros vamos estan aqui matenlos. El toma un arma

Manny: esto se puso feo

Luego manny sid buck y sus hombre comiensa a disparar

Diego: vamos hay que salir de aqui

Shira: estoy de acuerdo.

Ellos comiensa a correr hacia la salida pero en un corredor se ven acorralados, diego dispara dandole a barios enemigos pero aún son muchos

Shira: no hay otra salida

Diego: no pero la hacemos

Shira: la hacemos ?

Luego diego dispara una granada en la pared haciendo un gran augero por donde salen

Luego el y shira corren muy rápido esquivando una lluvia de balas ellos se cubren detras de unos autos

Manny: granada. El lanza barias granadas causando muchas explociones

Ryan: vamos coman mierda. El dispara una gran arma despedazando literalmente a los soldados que les da

Buck: usemoa la bazuca. El saca una bazuca y la dispara derribando una edificación

Gutt: allí estan. Dice sañalando a diego y shira el sale corriendo hacia donde estan ellos

Diego: muere idiota de mierda. El dispara dandole a otros soldados pero no a gutt

Shira tamo un arma tirada y tambien comiensa a disparar ella tambien logra asertar unos tiros

Luego gutt se lanza sobre diego a el y a diego se le caen sus armas diego saca un cuchillo y gutt tambien

Diego: tú quien eres

Gutt: soy en que gobernara todo el mundo

Diego: no si yo te lo impido pedazo de mierda

Gutt se abalanza sobre diego diego esquiva unos golpes y golpea a gurr y le hace un corte con sus cuchillo pero luego gutt clava el cuchillo en el hombre de diego y luego lo derriba

Gutt: estas muerto. El saca una pistola y le apunta a diego

Luego shira le dispara a gutt en la espalda pero solo lo hiere no lo mata ella toma a diego y salne corriendo gutt le apunta a shira

Buck: muere. El apunta con la bazuca hacia donde esta gutt y dispara

Gutt sele corriendo luego el misil impacta y el sale volando por los aires

Diego: vamonos corran

Ellos sa alejan lo más rápido que pueden de la base

Raz: no creen que ya devemos descansar

Diego: ok descansemos aqui

Buck: moro, ryan cubran todo descamsaremos aqui

Moro: si señor

Shira: estas sangrando de nuevo diego

Diego: a solo es otro rasguño de una cortadita

Shira: aver dejamé revisarte

Diego: no es necesario

Shira: no sea asi dejame revisarte

Diego: si tu incistes pues. El deja su arma y se quita en chaleco el sangraba bastante

Sid: con quien te peliaste

Diego: con una maldito enormé y hablaba una locuras

Manny: como cuales

Diego: que gobernaria el mundo pero eso no es todo

Sid: por que no ?

Diego: alguien nos traisiono pero las pagara muy caro

Mientras tanto con el maldito loco enorme

Gutt se levanta de los escombros de su base muy furioso

Gutt: mierda no comprendo como 6 idiotas y cuatro sivilis destruyeron nuestra base por completo

Soldado: gutt los perdimos perdimos el rastro de ellos

Gutt: pues encuentralo idiota

Soldado: lo are señor pero tenemos demasiadas bajas bolaron el edificio donde almasenamos gasolina la exploción mato a muchos

Gutt: esto no funcionara si ellos no mueren ve y matalos tenemos una guerra que comensar y ganar

Soldado: si señor considerelo echo

Gutt: y sargento no me desepcione o lo lamentara

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y tratare de actualizar más tarde diganmé que actualizo bueno cuidense and see you lather =)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola saludos a todos, bueno lamento no poder actualizar 2 historias hoy pero entre tantas cosas no mé cuide y me volvi a enfermar y bueno en fin que más de les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Manny: no te creo el coronel el mismo el es traidor

Diego: y de primera cláse

Buck: ves te lo digo el me echo no por haver bolado el helicoptéro sino por que savia que lo descubriria

Shira: ya aún así pienso que lo del helicoptéro tuvo algo que ver

Guiñon: si por lo menos un 50% tuvo que ver

Shira: pero por que el coronel los traisionaria

Diego: saves tienes idea de cuantas armas hay registradas y cuantas no

Shira: no mucho

Diego: pues amigina que quizá el tenga algun trabajo sucio y quiere vender sus armas la mejor manera seria provocando una guerra

Sid: y ya casi lo logra este país nos quiere muertos y si nos matan comensara la guerra

Shira: pues hay que impedirlo

Raz: no es nuestra guerra es la de ellos

Shira: no seas idiota si no lo impedimos no sera guerra así nomas sino nuclear quizá

Diego: el lo más seguro los primeros ataques seran nucleares morira todos y los que queden morirar por la radiación

Manny: y como evitamos esto eh ? Le dicemos al pueblo nada más huy si como nos van a creer

Shira: estamos perdidos entonces así no más no queda nada que hacer

Diego: sólo algo todos nos creen traidores pero diganme que pasaria si logramos sacar a luz la verdad

Sid: evitamos en fin del mundo

Diego: gutt tiene las grabaciones devemos tomarlas y mandarlas a la CIA o publicarlo en internet para que todo el mundo sepa

Shira: ok pero yo solo veo un pequeño problema con ese plan y es que hay que volver

Diego: si pero esta vez lo seremos cuidadosos con cautela nadie sabra que estubimos ahí

Manny: ese tipo de planes simpre resultan de una forma nosotros corriendo con un gran ejercito atrás

Buck: ok si queremos hacer esto primero que nada necesitamos armas más armas por que no se ustedes pero ya casi no me quedan balas

Ryan: eso es muy cierto no sé preocupen tengo un hermano muy loco es les dara lo que quieren solo hay que contactarlo

Justo luego de que ryan termina de hablar una gran cantidad de sangre sale de su pecho y el cae

Buck: contacto. El comiensa a disparar a todos lados

Diego: cubrense cubranse deprisa

Todos se cubren donde pueden mientras se ven atrapados en una gran lluvia de balas

Moro: malditos pedazos de mierda ryan ryan vamos amigo medico un medico

Shira: tengo que ir el esta vivo

Diego: aaa ok yo te cubro corre lo más rápido... Uno dos tres ya ve ve ve

Ella sale corriendo hacia donde esta ryan mientras diego dispara el le da a un tipo este cae con un balazo en el pecho y desangrandose

Shira: que paso

Moro: le dirón en el pecho. El hacia presión sobre la herida de ryan

Ryan: es tarde moriré toma llamá a mi hermano cuando salgas de aqui

Shira: oye no no moriras entiendes sobreviviras

Ryan: no no es así y tú lo sabes, cuando puedas llamálo en te dara lo que necesiten. Dice con dificultad

Diego: debemos retirarnos. Dice gritando mientras sigue disparando a todos lados

Buck: ryan no te dejaremos

Shira: si ryan no te vamos a avandonar aqui

Ryan: vallansé lárgo yo los distraigo para que puedan huir si no no podremos avitar esta guerra ademas tú tienes que ir con diego

Manny: rápido nos van a acorralar

Ryan: vamos deprisa vete. Le dice a shira

Shira: ok ok

Moro: no no te dejare

Diego: shira moro hay que irnos. El toma a shira mientras dispara

Luego buck toma a moro ellos corrienron disparando a todos lados hasta llagar a la selva

Ryan: ok ok aqui voy. El toma su arma y dispara dandole a todo el que se puede hasta que se queda sin balas entonce saca su segunda pistola y dispara pero es alcansado por dos balas

Mientras que diego y los demás siguen corriendo ellos lograrón perder a los hombre de gutt gracias a ryan pero aún así no podian darce el lujo de para

Shira: ya los perdimos no creen que seria bueno descansar

Diego: ok pero no así nada más hay que ocultarnos lo mejor que podamos

Buck: pongamos minas y tranpas caseras

Manny: y de que servira ya no me quedan muchas balas

Shira: pues peor seria nada

Diego: recuento de municiones rápido yo tengo 3 cartuchos y 5 en la pistola

Manny: me quedan don 3 recargas son como 90 rondas

Sid: solo tengo 2 cargadores son como 50 rondas

Buck: igual yo no me queda mucho

Moro: no me interasa cuanto me quede solo quiero a esos malditos perros de mierda muertos aunque sea con mis manos

Raz: oye tránquilo sandremos de esta

Moro: no quiero salir voy a matar a eso... Mirda

Shira: tránquilo no podemos volvernos locos esto no es solo por venganza hay que ivitar una guerra

Buck: más de las que ya hay no sé de que sirva si de igual manera la gente se mutila a diario si no es por una causa es por otra

Shira: pues no sé a ti pero yo quiero seguir vava y junto a alguien. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: debemos seguir adelante no nos rendiremos tan fácil quizá nos superan en número pero hay que seguir así que dejemonos de estas mierdas y pongamos esas trampas

Luego de un rato ellos ya avia colocado cuantas bombas minas trampas y explocivos pudieron y luego callo la noche

Ya era de noche diego manny y sid estubieron vigilando por algun tiempo pero el sueño los iva venciendo

Shira: diego mejor ven y descansa un poco

Buck: si amigo yo are guardia el resto de la noche. Dice tomando su arma

Diego: ok buck si tú insites. El se levanta y se va a descansar

Sid: gracias buck

Manny: si ves a alguien avisamé

Luego diego se recuesta serca de shira y ella "muy" discretemente se hacerca a el

Diego: mmm que pasa shira estás bien ?

Shira: si solo que queria estar serca de ti

Diego: encerio... Pues ven tenemos mucho espacio

Shira: ok. Ella se aserca a diego

Diego: por viniste aqui

Shira: para ayudar... Pero ahora lo unico que he visto es morir a tús hobres y a ryan

Diego: no tienes que ser soldado para ver morir a la gente que te rodea yo ere jóven cuando mis padres murieron

Shira: estamos en las mismas lo unico que tengo es mis hermanos

Diego: yo no tengo nada pero desde que te conosi te tengo a ti y creo que siento algo muy fuerte por ti y are lo posibel por protegerte

Shira: yo tambien te tengo a ti

Luego ellos se dan un pequeño beso luego ellos se quedan dormidos esperando que nadie los ataque

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y siento que sea tarde pero como dije me enferme algo fuerte y tube que ir con el doctor y por lo menos mé dijo que no moriria pero tengo que tomar antivioticos y eso. Bueno espero que el cap les haya gustado bueno dejen sus reviews y cuidense see you lather

PD: diganme que historia actualizo mañana


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos saludos de nuevo, bueno les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia y posiblemente an final los dejen con el avance de una nueva historia bueno espero que les guste y los dejo con este cap

Con diego y shira

A la mañana siguiente era como las 6 de la mañana el sol ya estaba saliendo pero havian problemas

Manny: diego despierta

Diego: que mierdas. Dice despertando de golpe y apuntando con su ametralladora

Shira: qué pasa ?

Manny: hay problemas... Mira

Ellos se despiertan y diego ve por la mirilla de su arma y ve a todo un batallon de unos 50 hombres que venian tras ellos

Diego: mierda estos pendejos no se rinden

Shira: que hacemos

Diego: mmm opciones ?

Manny: retirada

Diego: retirada ?

Manny: es como corre pero con valos

Shira: me gusta

Diego: ok tomen sus armas y devemos retrasar a estos malditos

Moro: yo lo hare... Yo retrasare a esos hijos perra

Shira: no lo hagas... Se que quieres vengarte pero no lo hagas

Moro: no importa lo hare yo los retrasare y tomare sus cuerpos y escrivire en nombre de ryan en su cuerpo

Shira: ok pero no te quedes aquí y regresa

Diego: devemos irnos vamos

Moro: yo los alcanzare luego

Luego de eso diego, shira y los demás se fueron entre la malesa y moro se quedo coloco unas bombas y toma un detonador y un cuchillo

Luego los soldados enemigos se acercaron moro oprime los detonadores y barios enemigos salen volando desmenbrados por los aires

Moro: coman mierda. Luego es se va

Con diego y shira

Ellos caminaron hasta llegar a un punto donde se veia la civilisación o por lomenos eso parecia

Sid: en problema es que si nos ven nos llenan de balas nos cortan la cabeza y la venden

Guiñon: más fatalista no puedes ser

Shira: lo mismo diego yo

Diego: ya hay que ir y robar algo de ropa para pasar desapersividos

Buck: buena idea

Moro: ya vine de que me perdi

Shira: nada interesante

Diego: bueno otro plan podemos buscar al hermano de ryan llamarlo y reunirnos

Shira: que necesitamos para llamarlo

Diego: un celular

Luego de eso ellos llegan a una casa en donde encuentran un celular diego lo toma

Shira: ves eso es buena suerte

Diego: aver. El llama

Operador: halo si podemos ayudarle. Dice con una voz de pereza

Manny: oye diego y si te digo que nos siguieron

Shira: deveras ?

Sid: al suelo

Luego los plomasos o balos comiensan a volar por todos lados

Shira: hijos de perra no nos dan un momento estan hablando por teléfono

Raz: no creo que a ellos les importe

Diego: abran fuego. El comiensa a disara su ametralladora con una mano y sostiene el teléfono con la otra

Operador: señor no le oygo claro hable más claro

Diego: oye estoy en una maldita guerra comunicame con el pentagono

Shira: qué haces ? Por qué el pentagono ?

Diego: tengo una idea

Operador: prfavor hay mucho ruido si no copera no podre ayudarlos

Diego: sabe vallase a la mierda y comuniqueme con el maldito pentagono

Operador: señor no use palabras ofencivas si sigue así cortare su llamada

Diego: que parte de estoy en una maldita guerra no entiende comuniqueme con em pentagono

Operador: ok necesita una tarjeta de credito

Diego: tarjeta de credito mietda... Alguien de ustedes trae tarjeta de credito

Shira: aver dejame ver o no olvide mi billetera el los angeles

Diego: manny tienes tarjeta de credito

Manny: quein mierdas va a traer una tarjeta a la guerra claro que no

Diego: mierda. El corta la llemada toma su arma y dispara dandole a tres reveldes

Shira: oye diego como se llama esa arma en la que ese tipo esta metiendo un misis ?

Diego: que un RPG

Shira: si es un RPG

Diego: RPG al suelo cubranse todos

Luego todos se tiran al suelo antes de que el misil impactara ellos quedan algo aturdidos por unos segundo

Diego: estas bien

Shira: si eso creo

Diego: manny sid llevense a los hermanos de shira buck moro busquen una salida de esta casa

Buck: que tal una puerta

Shira: no hay puerta

Buck: no pero la hacemos. El toma su arma carga su lanza granadas y apunta a la pared luego dispara y hace un hueco en la pared

Diego: vamos hay que irnos

Luego sid sale pero justo antes de que manny lo logre una bala le da en la espalda el cae

Manny: mierda ya me dieron

Diego: manny que hijos de perra. El dispara y toma a manny y lo velanta

Manny: hijos de perra

Diego: shira sal de aquí ya vete lárgo de aquí

Shira: no me ire

Sid: shira vamosnos nos estan acorralando

Luego mucha sangre salpica del hombro de sid y cae

Sid: mierda me dieron me dieron

Diego: no puede ser vamos

Ellos salen de la casa y corren hacia la calle ellos se cubren detras de unos autos

Buck: granadas cubranse. El lanza una granada luego esta explota matando a 3 enemigos

Shira: devesmo irnos donde por donde

Diego: no sé vamos subamos a ese auto. Dice señalando un auto

Guiñon: gran idea lo unico que se nos interpone es una lluvia de balas

Luego diego dispara pero se le acaban las balas de su ametralladora

Diego: no tengo munición. El saca su pistola y comiensa a dispara

Shira: ok devemos llegar al auto

Moro: ballan ya yo los cubro quieren

Diego: ok vemos uno dos ya

Luego diego y shira sid y manny corren hacia el auto mientras moro y buck los cubren

Moro: buck deves ir con tus amigos vete

Buck: fue un honor servir a tu lado

Moro: bueno somos mercenarios pero fue un honor

Luego buck le da la mano a moro antes de corren y subir al auto con diego y los demás

Diego: arranca pinche mierda.

Shira: no arranca ?

Diego: ya esta

Luego ellos hullen de una lluvia de balas en el auto

Mientras que moro

El disparo todo lo que tenia hasta que se le acabaron las balas

Moro: ryan allá voy amigo

Luego el se esconde y cuando unos soldados pasaban donde el estaba el toma su cuchillo toma a uno de estos y le corta el cuello haciendo que se desangre

Moro: va uno falta tres

Con diego y shira

Shira: devemos llevar a manny y a sid a algun lado estab heridos

Manny: no es para tanto solo me dieron una balazo

Sid: igual a mi

Diego: vamos devemos hacer algo no podenos aparecer por ahí así nada más por que somos buscados

Shira: y eso se nota mucho

Diego: devemos pensar el algo

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews a y sobre la posible nueva historia tube la idea de unao juegos unas peliculas y muchas cosas así que los dejo con unas ecenes

Lugar: los angeles base militar o FOB

Año: en la ectualidad

Con diego

El estaba con sus amigos en la base

Diego: por fin tres meses y por fin un descanso merecido

Manny: si por fin amigo

Sid: bueno pues si yo digo que cuando salgamos devemos ir a tomar unos tragos algo así

Diego: si como el los viejos tiempos

John: si eso devemos hacer

Soto: y a mi me invitaras

Diego: solo si admites que yos soy mejor que tú

Soto: eso depende

Con shira

Ella esteba en otra parte de la base pero tambien era soldado

Shira: pues que dicen ustedes he a donde vamos cuando salgamos

Luisa: pues yo ire a descansar de la armas

Raz: como no

Shira: pues yo solo ire a mi casa a ver que hago

Luego de la nada se va la luz y la alarma de la base sen enciende

Shira: mierda el equipor rápido

Con diego

Diego: mierda... Esto es ral vamos las armas alistense

Luego ellos taman sus armar y las cargan

Sid: oye por que todos estan afuera. Dice viendo por la ventana

Luego el ve hacia el cielo y se ve uan electricida estatica en las núbes

Diego: que es eso

Luego da la nada una gran nave se hace visible ante todos y comiensa a lanzar muchas naves pequeñas que comiensan a disparar a la ciudad

Diego: esto no puede ser

Soto: mierda al suelo

Luego un proyectil cae serca de donde ellos estaba derribandolos y haciando un hoyo en la pared

Luego ellos se levantan y salen de la avitacion y diego se topa con shira

Shira: cuidado

Diego: disculpa pero no creo que eso importe

Luego otra exploción más fuere sucede y esta ves los aturde más luego ellos levantan la vista y cuando diego ve hay tre luzes en forma de triangúlo que le apunta hacia la cabeza luego una láser azul le de a john matandolo

Continuara

Bueno eso es los avanses diganme si les gusta la idea diganme y quizá me pueden ayudar con el titulo eso puede que pase no digo que hasi sera son solo ideas bueno hasta pronto cuidense


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigos, bueno gracias al cielo que hoy es viernes pero me dio gripe pero bueno que más de el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en el auto huiendo del enemigo Manny y sid ivan heridos

Diego: shira puedes hacer algo con manny y sid

Shira: si pero no tengo nada

Diego: buck y el equipo de sanación donde mierdas esta

Buck: creo que lo dejamos tirado cuando huiamos de unos locos matones

Shira: osea puedo hacer que se detenga en sangrado pero sera temporalmete

Diego: hazlo hay que idear un plan para salir de esta

Luego ellos conducen hasta una casa que parecia que los dueños havia salido de viaje ellos entraron para ocultarce

Shira: ok detube en sangrado pero aún así hay que hacer algo

Diego: ok buck y yo iremos al pueblo por medicinas y proviciones

Buck: ok tendremos que ir

Diego: shira ten este es el rifle automatico M4 tienes un lanzador de granadas esta cargado y 30 balas te dejo 3 recargas

Shira: que no te lo llevas ?

Diego: no es muy grande ire con mi pistola si algo te parece sospechoso tira del gatillo no lo dudes

Shira: ok diego cuidaté mucho quieres. Dice abrazando a diego

Diego: tú igual guiñon raz mantenganse alerta manny sid vendre con cosas para curar sus heridas

Shira: cuidaté

Diego: la haré descuida

Luego de eso diego y buck se quitan sus uniformes y se visten con ropa normal ellos solo llevaban sus pistolas

Shira: espero que tengan suerte

Manny: él estara bien creeme es más loco de lo que crees

Shira: tú solo descansa yo vere que no venga nadie

Raz: espero que no venga nadie

Shira: si no quisiera dispararle a alguien pero si debo hacerlo lo hare

Mientras tanto con diego

El y buck ivan buscando una tienda o un supermercado para conseguir medicinas

Diego: manten los ojos abiertos si ves algo dime

Buck: cuenta con eso

Ellos caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a una fármacia del lugar ellos entran y van hacia en mostrador donde ven un hombre que trabajaba ahí

Diego: hablas español ?

Luis: si puedo ayudarlos

Diego: si necesitamos suero antivioticos gasas y unas geringas

Luis: para que quieres todo eso ?

Diego: no me lo creerias pero estoy en cerios problemás y lo necesito

Luis: a tí te buscan no en ejercito oye estoy de tú lado la guerria acabara con todo el pueblo si no nos ayudas

Diego: acabaran con el mundo pero lamento que solo somos 4 soldado y 3 siviles

Luego un auto militar se estaciona efrente de la farmacia y barios soldados bajan y de la nada comiensan a disparar hacia las casas y las personas

Buck: mierda escondéte

Diego: cubréte. El toma a luis y saca arma

Ellos salen por la parte de atras mientras los guerrieros disparaban contra autos explotaban bombas y disparaban contra las fuerzas armadas que trataban de defender pero estas eran inutiles

Diego buck y luis corrian en una lluvia de balas ellos se cubren detras de un auto mientras disparaban con basucas hacia los edificios

Diego: creo que puedo hacer algo. El apunta y le dispara anhombre que tenia la basuca tambien mata a otros dos

Buck: devemos irnos vamos. El se levanta

Luis: por ahí no vengan por acá es más seguro

Luego ellos se van en un callejos mientras les dusparaban diego y buck respondian el fuego hasta que logran perder al enemigo

Mientras tanto con shira

Ellos estaban en la casa luego escuchan una voces desde afuera

Shira: escuchaste eso

Raz: si creo que si

Shira: mierda. Ella toma el rifle de diego y a como puede apunta y ve por la miria

Guiñon: que ves ?

Shira: carajo son tres guerrieron mierda mierda que hago

Manny: dispara anda tienes que disparar tienes que hacerlo

Shira apunta pero tamblaba un poco y estaba indecisa

Shira: vamos shira tú puedes

Manny: piensa que solo es un blanco tienes que hacerlo

Ella apunta y dispara una bala tras otras hasta acabarse los 30 tiros del arma ella le da a 2 hombres entercero comiensa a correr

Shira: mierda mierda. Ella saca el cartucho y coloca uno nuevo carga la bala en la recamara y dispara él gurriero cae sin vida

Manny: bien echo shira diego estaria orguyoso tomaste la decision que debias tomar

Mientras tanto con diego

El buck y luis caminaron hasta la casa de luis

Diego: ok ya devemos irnos

Luis: tomen esto no es mucho pero es lo que tengo hay geringas algo de antivioticos y suero

Diego: gracias

Luis: espero que puedan lograrlo

Luego ellos salieron y comensarón a caminar hacia la casa donde andaban shira

Luego de un rato ellos estaban serca de la casa pero havian otros 2 soldados en el camino

Diego: jodidos malditos que hacemos ahora

Buck: no lo sé

Diego: ok tengo una idea quitate la camisa y ponte esta gorra

Buck: para qué

Diego: finjiremos que me arrestaste eres un guerriero ok

Buck: ok

Luego diego va caminando como que si buck lo llevara prisionero

Soldado 1: oh veo que traes a un maldito mal nacido

Soldado 2: yo quiero verlo sufrir

Luego diego saca su pistola y le dispara una vez a uno en el estomago y dos al otro en el pecho los soldados calleron Diego camina hacia ellos y le dispara en la cabeza a cada uno

Diego: ok sigamos

Luego de un rato ellos llegan a la casa donde estaban ocultandoce para todo eso ya era de noche

Diego: shira soy yo no dispares

Luego ella abre la puerta y ellos entran cuando diego entra shira lo abraza

Shira: comensaba a preocuparme estas bien

Diego: si lo estoy traje algo servira

Shira: si esto servira hay algo de alcohol en la conica vino y bebidas las usaremos para desinfectar las heridas

Diego: lástima yo queria beberlas pero espero que sobre un poco

Luego shira saca las balas de manny y de sid y cose las heridas y sobra un poco de vino

Diego estaba sentado en el suelo en sostenia su pistola

Shira: estás bien diego ?

Diego: no sandremos de esta hoy vi a la guerria de gutt mutilar y matar a todo un pueblo es pura mierda

Shira: sandremos de esta yo se que si tienes que levantar el animo

Diego: esto esta para la jodida y esos cabrones nos siguen muy de serca

Shira: tránquilo vamos a salir de esta ya veras. Dice abrazando a diego

Diego: eso espero tienes que dormir para recuperar energía

Shira: tú igual tienes que dormir no eres un robot

Diego: yo hare guardia

Buck: yo hare guardia el primer turno seras turnos de 6 horas te parece

Diego: ok gracias buck

Luego ellos se quedan dormidos mientras buck hace guardia para asegurarce que nadie se hacerque

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you lather

PD aunque tengo gripe mañana siempre actualizare lo más temprano que puede así que diganme que historia actualizo primero


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno se que debo subir más capítulos de mis otras historias pero tenia ganas de hacer esta así que los dejo cun un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Ellos dormian muy profundamente shira tenia la cabeza recostada en el hombro de diego y él sostenia un arma con su otra mano

Buck: diego, diego tenemos problemás... Diego. Dice más fuerte

Diego: mierda qué pasa qué pasa ?

Buck: hay noticias buenas y malas

Diego: dame primero damé las buenas

Buck: bueno pues regreso moro

Moro: que paso me extrañaron chicos

Diego: maldita sea moro creei que havias muerto

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego: no sé dime buck qué tipos de problemás tenemos ?

Buck: velo tú mismo eso malditos guerrieros nos han seguido hasta acá

Shira: qué como es imposible eso no puede ser

Buck: dicelo tú a ellos

Diego: ok ya me canse estos tipos nos vienes siguiendo desde que venimos a este maldito lugar es hora de atacar

Buck: así respecto a atacar somos que 5 contra 35 guerrieros que hay afuera

Shira: digo que sigamos huyendo

Diego: no nos van a alcansar de un u otra pero nos alcasaran aún esta obscuro sujiero que usemos la visión nocturna y mandemos a estos idiotas a la mierda

Moro: si es buena idea

Buck: si tú dices amigo

Shira: es una locura podrias morir si sabes eso no

Diego: si lo sé pero tambien nos alcansaran si no hago esto tú quedate aquí con manny y sid listos vamos

Buck: ok listo

Moro: estoy listo

Ellos salen pero antes de que diego salga shira lo abraza y le da un beso

Diego: regresare pronto si alguien viene disparále

Luego diego sale da la casa con buck y moro ellos se cubren detras de unas rocas que havian ahí

Diego: vision nocturna lista

Buck: si son un momton de mal nacidos

Moro: los tengo en la mira

Diego: una, dos, tres.

Luego ellos comiensan a dispararle al enemigo derribando uno tras otro al tener visión nocturna tenian ventaja acabaron con todos

A la mañana siguiente se ve un panorama de cuerpos tirados y mucha sangre

Buck: esto es horrible

Diego: odio este maldito trabajo

Luego de eso ellos regresaron a la casa salieron y siguieron caminando esperando llegar a terreno amigable

Shira: y hacia donde vamos

Diego: hacia aquellas montañas atravesandolas esta un desierto y tras luego llegamos a la base

Shira: si una cosa que yo recuerde creen que somos traidores

Diego: no lo creo eso funciona aquí nuestro ejercito sabe la verdas

Shira: y como lo sabes ?

Diego: solo es un presentimiento se que nos buscan para rescatarnos pero se que nos quieres muertos

Raz: a no se nota después de todo solo nos han atacado con tanques solo faltan aviones he

Diego: hay que seguir caminando falta mucho aún

Shira: bueno y si no nos creen ?

Diego: por eso vamos por las grabaciones para tenar algun credencial una cuartada

Shira: que piensas atacar

Diego: si eso haremos

Luego de un rato de caminar ellos llegan a la base donde estaba gutt y donde tenian las grabaciones

Diego: ok solo pistolas con silenciador no quiero ruido

Shira: diego ten cuidado quieres

Diego: cuenta con eso tú quedate aqui y cubrenos

Manny: descuida diego yo igual te cubro

Luego diego buck y moro desiende las colinas hasta llegar a la base buck sube a una torre de seguridad donde dormia un guardia él saca su cuchillo y lo incrusta el el cuellos del guardia

Diego y moro siguen avansando hasya entra al edificio ahí havian dos guardias cada uno le dispara a uno la sangre salpica en la pared

Ellos avansan hasta llegar a la oficina de gutt ahí estaban las gravisiones de él y el coronel

Diego: aquí estan las tengo

Buck: revisalas

Diego: son estas

Shira: a diego creo que tenemos invitado en esta fiesta

Diego: que es ?

Shira: son como 25 hombre bien armados y van hacia ti

Diego: mierda se va a la mierda la discreción de nuevo manny abre fuego

Manny: copiado. El toma su arma de francotirados y comiensa a dispara él le da a la mayoria de los blancos en la cabeza la sangre sale de ellos

Los hombre entran a donde estan diego y buck ellos huyen salen por una ventana y les comiensan a disparar ellos se cubre detras de una monticulo

Diego: granada. El lanza una granada esta explota matando a barios soldados

Buck: contacto a las 2 empunto dos veiculos. El carga su lanza granadas y le dispara a los veiculos estos explotan

Manny seguia disparando el no se percata que un hombre se aserca detras de él

Shira: manny cuidado. Ella toma en arma que le dio diego y dispara tres vaces ella le da al soldado

Otros dos soldados se acercan y le disparan shira se cubre con sus hermanos

Raz: tenias que hacerte la heróe

Shira: mejor que no hacer ni mierda

Mientras tanto diego y buck se cubria a ellos les disparaban de todos lados con bombas balas todo lo que havia

Diego: no nos queda de otra más que correr de regreso a la jungla

Buck: o os perderemos ahí nos acorralan y morimos

Diego: si nos quedamos aquí obvio morimos. El dispara y le da a tres soldados más

Buck: ok corramos

Ellos corren hasta donde estaban shira y los damás tras ellos iva una lluvia de balas que los seguia

Shira y sus hermanos se cubrian pero diego le dispara a los soldado que los atacaban

Diego: vamos shira corre hacia allá no se separen entendido

Shira: si deacuero. Dice tapamdoce los oidos devido a los disparos

Ellos comiensan a caminar hacia la jungla ellos van corriendo y disparando al que se puede más de 30 hombres lo seguian a toda costa

Sid: RPG cubranse al suelo

Un soldado dispara con una basuca el misil impacta y derriba a diego y a shira

Shira: diego diego estas bien ?

Diego: creo que tengo esquirlas en la espalda vamos tienes que irte

Shira: no digas idioteces aún puedes camina parate soldado

Diego se levanta él iva lesionado pero siguio caminando y disparando con lo que se podia

El y los demás disparaban pero a buck se le acabaron sus balas de su ametralladora

Buck: no tengo balas. El dispara con su pistola pero una bala le da en un brazo

Sid: buen cuidado

Moro: son demasiados es tarde ballanse yo los cubrire

Diego: no te dajaremso

Moro: ustedes solo corran lo más rápido que puedan yo los cubrire

Diego: deacuerdo

Shira: suerte moro eres una buena persona

Luego ellos comiensan a correr mientras moro dispara todo lo que tiene encontra de los guerrieros mientras diego shira y los damás corrien moro disparaba pero una laba le da en la pierna, otra en el brazo y una más en el pecho

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente cap cuidense see you lather


	12. Chapter 12

Hola amigos, bueno lamento si hoy no puede subir dos historias pero ya mañana comiensa la semana del infierno o de exámenes y no tube mucho tiempo. Bueno los dejo con un capítulo más de la historia ya saben espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Ellos corrian por la jungla gracias a moro lograron obtener un poco de tiempo ellos corrian sin parar

Luego de una hora de correr por la jungla estaban muertos de cansansio

Sid: diego no crees que deberiamos descansar

Diego: si y que esos jodidos nos alcansen no gracias... Ok alta debemos pensar

Shira: que haremos estamos atrapados no podemos pedir refierzos esos infelises estan a unas horas de nosotros y nos creen traidores

Diego: no a ti no ok aremos un plan debemos ir a terreno donde podamos peliar somos cuatro contra un monton

Shira: si eso ya lo tenemos en claro pero que demonios tienes en mente

Diego: luego se los digo vamos si queremos logra esto hay que ganar tiempo

Guiñon: y eso significa seguir caminando... Mierda

Shira: ya vamos devemos seguir

Diego: manny a cuanto crees que esten de nosotros

Manny: nos pizan los talones estarán si mucho a un kilometro dos quizá si nos detenemos comemos mierda

Sid: esto va de mal en peor desde que comenzo ha ido empeorando tenemos todo contra nosotros

Diego: ok seguro pasaran por aquí aún nos quedan los claymore no es así

Sid: si nos quedan barios claymore

Shira: que es un claymore si se me podria decir

Diego: es una mina anti personal de fagmentación que utiliza explocivo C-4

Shira: ok en español por favor

Manny: una bomba muy poderosa pues

Diego: si y la usaremos ok llenen el area de claymore seguro pasaran por aquí les dejaremos un regalito

Buck: ok entendido

Diego: pero hay que hacerlo rápido si no queremos que nos alcancen esos malditos

Luego ellos repletan la sona con minas claymore detonadas por movimiento ellos las ocultan bien y siguen caminando

Mientras tanto gutt iva con sus hombres ellos estaban dispuestos a alcansar a diego y a los demás ellos la avia llegado a la sona minada

Soldado: señor el rastro continua y es claro

Gutt: estas huellas aún son frescas no hace mucho que pasaron por aquí

Soldado: es raro que dejen rastros los marines saben desaparecer

Gutt: pues al parecer estos no, sigamos adelante

Luego unos soldado entran al campo minado este hace que una de las minas detone matando a 3 soldado que salen volando por los aires

Otros dos se asusta y caen el otra de las minas estas dejan muertos a barios soldados y heridos a otros mientras que un gurpo más cae en la última mina

Mientras tanro con diego y shira

Ellos continuaron caminando ya cai la nnoche pero ellos no paraban Shira y sus hermanos estaban muy cansados

Shira: mierda ya no aguanto estoy muerta

Diego: ven acá yo te llevare. El coloca su arma en su espalda y carga a shira

Manny: no crees que debemos descansar le abremos sacado por lo menos una ventaja de 5 horas

Diego: recuerda que ellos nos quiere muertos y seguro no descansaran hasta lograrlo

Raz: esto es una locura creo que una bala entre los ojos seria mejor que estar sufriendo aquí

Luego shira estaba dormida diego aún la cargaba pero ellos se detienen

Diego: ya no es imposible hay que idear algo si seguimos así moriremos todos

Manny: no veo a nadie serca creo que los perdimos

Diego: eso espero hay que descansar lleguemos ahí. Dice señalando un campamento avandonado

Una vez ellos llegan ahí diego recuesta a shira en el suelo y el cae luego ve hacia arriba nada más

Guiñon: y ahora qué... Se acabo es el fin ya nos rendimos

Diego: no pero es todo por hoy ya no aguanto

Luego el se queda dormido. A la mañana siguiente ellos despiertan bajo un nuevo día. Aún no los han encontrado

Diego: ok hay que hacer algo nos colocaremos en buck y yo aqui atrincherandonos manny como francotirador en un árbol y sid tu cubre atrás

Manny: ok entiendo no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo si te has dado cuenta

Sid: eso ya todos lo sabemos

Diego: solo espero que ella sea capaz de llegar. Dice viendo a shira

Manny: la amas no es cierto... Ve con ella ustedes si llegaran

Diego: no me necesitan aquí por uno menos el plan fracasaria

Sid: pero si la amas debes ir portejela no dejes que se balla

Diego: sera mejor que me quede aquí la cubrire desde aquí es más probable que ella llege si me quedo a defender a que si me voy con ella

Manny: es tú desición amigo sea como sea te respaldaremos cuenta con eso

Diego: gracias ire a decirle

Luego diego se levanta y se va hacia donde estan los hermanos de shira

Diego: shira aún duerme ?

Guiñon: si

Diego: hazme un favor y despiertala

Guiñon: ok. El se va hacia donde esta shira y comienza a hablarle

Guiñon: hermana despierta diego quier hablarte

Shira: qué qué sucede

Guiñon: no tengo idea sera mejor que ballas a ver

Luego shira se levanta y va hacia donde esta diego él se veia triste por algo

Shira: qué te pasa estas bien ?

Diego: si descuida... Es solo esto los hombres de gutt y él estan a 3 horas si mucho de nosotros y se mueve rápido

Shira: entonces por que no nos hemos ido aún ?

Diego: de eso se trata si vamos todos nos alcansaran esta comprobado que un grupo pequeño se mueve más rápido... Toma esto. Dice dándole un mapá

Shira: qué qué haces no entiendo ?

Diego: ve hacia el sur tienes pasar las montañas so kilometros quizá luego llegaras a una provincia ahí encontraras mi basé diles que eres aliada y muentrales tu identificación

Shira: no comprendo nada de lo que dices ?

Diego: una ves adentro estaras a salvo... Esto no es fácil pero debo pedirte que te vallas

Shira: qué no no lo haré no te dejare aquí

Diego: es necesario si llegas a la base dale a cuanquier superior menos al coronel estas sintas debes ir tú y tus hermanos deber llegar a la base

Shira: no diego no lo haré no te avandonare aquí me quedaré contigo

Diego: vete es presiso esto evita una guerra desde ahora debes seguir sola estamos en la recta final

Shira: si pues ven conmigo y no me dejes sola

Diego: shira miramé miramé... Te amo esto es lo más duro que le he dicho a alguien en la vida pero debes irte si no lo haces moriremos todos... Shira deves irte por favor hazlo ve y dile al mundo lo que sabes

Shira: no sé no creo lograrlo sin ti

Diego: lo haras estoy seguro que si ve siempre al sur y toma esto. Dice dándole una brujula

Shira: qué para qué. Dice casi que llorando

Diego: me la dio mi padre te ayudara ve al sur con tus hemanos quieres confio en que podras hacerlo. El tambien casi lloraba

Shira: lo haré y volvere con ayuda lo prometo diego volvere por ti

Diego: toma puede que la necesites. Dice dandole una pistola y unas recargas

Shira: llegara y cuando lo haga volvere por ustedes no los dejare aquí

Diego: se que lo haras, shira te amo

Shira: yo tambien te amo

Luego diego abraza a shira y se dan un gran beso uno muy lleno de amor de despedida

Shira: regresare

Luego shira toma el arma de diego la carga y ella se va con sus hermanos tratando de evitar que salgan las lagrimas

Raz: no creo que lo logremos

Shira: si lo lograremos y tenemos que llegar rápido y regresar por diego

Diego igual va con los demas es se sentia igual de devastado que shira

Diego: ok debemos aguantar lo más que podamos para que shira llege y se salve

Manny: fue difícil pero se que lo lograremos

Sid: vamos a darle a esos malditos con todo lo que tangamos

Buck: y sobreviviremos y viviras en resto de tu vida con shira

Diego: ok a darle a estos degenerados de mierda

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítul.

Bueno puede que mañana o esta semana no me vean mucho por lo exámenes pero

Siempre tratare de subir bueno cuidense see you lather


	13. Chapter 13:batalla

Hola amigos, que tal bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya que no queria dejarlos esperando mucho. Tambien lamento no haver podido actualizar ayer pero estube muy ocupado así que los dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Con shira

Ella y sus hermanos caminaban hacia donde diego le dijo a shira pero la colina era grande y escarpada dificil de escalar

Shira: debe ser por aquí

Raz: si no sé tú pero esta maldita colina ya no puedo más ya me canse

Shira: pero debemos seguir si no no podremos ir por ayuda

Ellos estaban muy cansados y heridos pero seguian avansando colina arriba shira no pensaba en nada más que el llegar a la base para pedri ayuda

Mientras tanto con diego

El y sus tres amigos estaban esperando al enemigo ellos estaban vigilando los alrededores

Buck: no creen que deberiamos hacer algo no sé antes de que comiense la batalla

Diego: como qué

Buck: pues aquí tengo cuatro cigarrillos alguien fuma

Diego: yo no pero si salimos de esta lo haré contigo amigo

Manny: yo igual

Sid: ok dicia que estabamos tranquilos pero veo a todo un maldito batallon que se hacerca muy rápido

Diego: ok ok todos a sus puestos y preparence

Luego manny sube a un arbol y toma su arma francotiradora y se prepara diego carga su ametralladora al igual que buck y sid se coloca detras de un tanque viejo y destruido

Luego barios soldados salian de la jungla y se acercaban al campamento

Diego: sid ahira

Sid pulsa un botón de un detonador este hace explotar barias bombas que ellos avian colocado matando al enemigo los demás soldados comiensan a disparar sid se cubre mientras las chispas salen del tanque cuando las balas le dan

Manny apunta su arma y comiensa a dispara le da al primer soldado en la cabeza la sangre sale exajeradamente. Diego y buck disparaban desde la trinchera ellos le daban al que se podia matando a barios soldados

Luego un soldado lanza una granada hasta donde sid se encuentra el la ve y sale corriendo antes de que esta explote

Diego: granada. El lanza un granada esta explota barios saldados mueren luego toma su arma y le dispara a tres más matandolos antes de que se le acarab las balas él recarga su arma

Mientras tanto shira y sus hermanos subian la colina ya casi avian llegado a la sima. Ellos llegan y desde ahí logran ver la base militar

Shira: esa es la base

Guiñon: si esa es vamos

Luego se escucha un disparo este le da a shira en el brazo ella cae al suelo luego se cubre tras un arbol y sus hermanos igual

Dos guerrieros les disparaban shira ve su brazo y la balo solo la rozo ella toma el arma que diego le dio y apunta dispara barias vece el enemigo se cubre

Luego un soldado apunta y dispara pero no le da a nadie shira dispara en resto de las balas que le quedaban y le da al soldado el otro dispara shira recarga el arma apunta y le dispara al soldado dandole en la pierna esta cae al descubierto y shira lo mata

Guiñon: shira estas bien

Shira: solo me rozo no es grave pero duele hasta la mierda maldición vamos hay que continuar

Raz: estas mal de la cabeza estas sangrabdo

Shira: que es solo un maldito razguño debemos seguir vamos

Ellos siguen ahora colina abajo para llegar a la base militar y pedir ayuda

Mientras tanto con diego

El y buck estaban bajo un intenso fuego les disparaban con todo

Diego: vamos movamonos a los arbustos ve tú yo te cubro

Buck: deacuero.

Buck sale de del escondite y en seguida comiensan a dispararle las tierra volaba a sus pies. Diego ve a los que le dispara en apunta y dispara acertando a 4 soldado antes que le disparen y tenga que cubrirse

Manny ve que le disparan a diego el apunta y dispara una vez y le da a un soldado dispara otra vez y acierta de nuevo un tiro tra otro

Luego diego ve que un soldado a entrado al perimetro y le apunta a manny diego apunta y dispara mucha sangre salpica de la espalda del soldado luego diego sale de su escondite y corre hacia los arbustos antes que un misil impacte y lo derribe

Luego le apuntan a diego pero sid dispara y le da al soldado antes que dispare pero luego hieren a sid en la pierna

Diego se levanta y dispara hasta llegar con sid el lo levanta y comiensan a caminar hacia los arbustos pero le dan a diego él sigue caminando hasta llegar a los arbustos

Buck: diego te dieron

Diego: si lo sé manny ven aca retirate de ahí vamos

Luego manny ve que un soldado le apunta con una basuca el salta del árbol antes que le disparan con el misil

Luego diego dispara cubriendo a manny diego le da a barios soldado luego manny llega a donde ellos estan pero le dan en el ombro

Manny: no de nuevo mierda me dieron esos hijos de perra

Diego: igual a mi

Luego se escuchan más disparos y una bala le da a buck

Buck: y a mi tambien

Diego: ok usemos las granadas hay que retenerlos lo más que podamos ok retirada nana

Buck: retirada nada ok a dar con coto

Ellos se colocan atrincherados y disparab inpidiendo que alguien se aserque diego estaba sobre su rodia y manny pecho a tierra sid y buck se cubrian en los árboles ellos disparaban pero tambien les disparaban a ellos otra bala le da a diego esta ven en la pierna

Diego: mierdo no otra ves

Mientras que con shira

Ella y sus hermanos bajaron lo más rápido y se asercaban a la base

Shira: ahí esta vamos vamos

Ella corre para entra pero un guardia la ve y dispara una rafaga de tiros que hacen que se detenga

Guardia: esta en aréa restingida no se muevan t arrojen sus armas. Dice gritando

Shira: ok ok no dispare somos aliados no somos el enemigo y tenemos pruebas que que dicen que el equipo de diego no es traidos. Dice mostrando las sintas

Guerdia: ok pero no sé mueva enviaremos a alguien

Luego unos soldados van hacia donde estaban shira y sus hermanos y los registran luego los llevan adentro y ella le da las sintas a un superior

Max: ok shira si esto es cierto diego esta en problemas

Shira: es lo que he estado diciendo mierda

Max: ok llevanos con el preparen los helicoptéro y los jet caza envien a los predator y tú ven conmigo

Mientras tanto con diego

Ellos seguian batallando el enemigo se acercaba cada vez más y más ellos disparaban granadas de humo y de fragmentación

Manny: son demaciados. Dice antes que le den en el estomago el cae

Diego: manny, manny resiste la ayuda ya viene

Sid: cuidado basuca

Ellos se agachan antes de que el misil impacte causando una gran bola de fuego y humo

Luego diego carga su lanza granadas y dispara todo lo que le queda hasta quedarce sin balas el toma su pistola pero le dan de nuevo en el ombro

Buck: diego yo te cubro. El sale disparando mata a barios hombre pero le dan el cae herido

Sid tambien dispara todo lo que puede pero tambien lo hieren

Ellos estaba heridos y ya no les quedaban balas ni granadas ellos solo ven como el enemigo se aserca a ellos todos se ven u cierran los ojos

Luego de la montaña el sonido de un jet se hace sonar ellos lo ven

Piloto 1: tenemos contacto visual del enemigo

Max: tiene autorisación para atacar

Luego el piloto carga su ametralladora pone en la mira al enemigo y dispara la tierra y la sangre salen volando por todos lados el priemer avios acaba con varios enemigos el segundo arma sus misiles y dispara causando un gran exploción matando a otros soldados

Diego: ssiiiii eso es

Luego el helicoptéro llega y le dispara al resto de los soldados con balas y misiles destruyendo gran parte de la selva acabando con el resto de los enemigos

Shira: lo ven ahí esta. Dice señalando

Max: aterrisen de imediato

El helicoptéro comiensa a decender pero luego gutt apunta con una basuca diego lo ve el se abalanza sobre gutt y lo derriba pero gutt lo golpea lo aroja al suelo se coloca sobre él y le apunta con un arma

Gutt: creiste que con la artilleria me vencerias idiota

Diego: no creo que usare mi navaja. El golpea a gutt toma su navaja y la incrusta en el pecho de gutt matandolo

Luego el helicoptéro deciende y shira sale de el y corre hacia donde esta diego

Shira: diego diego. Ella lo ve y él estaba devil y herido

Diego: shira volviste... Savia que lograrias llegar

Shira: si si y volvi por ti diego

Diego: eso es maravilloso. Luego el queda inconsiente

Max: vamos rápido hay que llevarlos al helicoptéro deprisa

Luego unos soldado toma a diego el iva medio inconsiente y shira iva con él ellos suben al helicoptéro y se dirijen al la base para curar a diego y sus hombres

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo y creo que me quedan uno o dos caps de esta ya casi llegara a su fin bueno eso me entisteze pero me alegra averla escrito y mañana termina mis exámenes así que actualizare normal bueno cuidense see you later


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo amigos saludos, bueno ya otro días más la vida regresa a la normalidad y yo regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que lamentablemente ya casi llegara a su final pero les tengo noticias que les dire al final bueno los dejo espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Los soldados subieron a diego y a los demás al helicoptéro

Soldado 1: ya estan todos vamonos

Piloto: ok

El helicoptéro se eleva del suelo los soldados apuntaban para asegurarce que nadie se asercara mientras se elevaban los

Soldados dispara eliminando los autos pero muchos más soldados se acercaban

El helicoptéro se elva más los soldados disparan contra en enemigo ellos se elevan y se van hacia la base

Los médicos que ivan en el helicoptéro ven las heridas de diego al él lo avian alcansado barias balas el el ombro la espalda y el estomago manny sid y buck ivan consientes

Shira: vamos diego resiste resiste. Dice tomando la mano de diego

Piloto: tenemos dos aeronaves asercandoce rápidamente sujetence entraremos en convate aéreo

Médico: vamos tiene pulso signos vitales deviles necesito adrenalina cuanto tiempo para el arrivo al hospital

Piloto: tiempo estimado de llegada 15 minutod

Shira: es mucho el no aguantara 15 minutos

Médico: oiga no podemos hacer mucho usted apartece

Shira: yo tambien soy doctor maldito y tengo rango militar

Médico: entonces haga presión el la herida del pecho

Luego shira coloca presion con sus manos el el pecho de diego para detener el sangrado

El piloto aumenta la velocidad para llegar más rápido al hospital pero dos aviones anemigos se asercaban rápido

Los aviónes anemigos se acercaban pero ellos ya avian llegado a territoria aliado por lo cuan ya no podian ingresar al espacion aéreo

Luego diego iva conciente pero después lentamente quedaba inconsiente

Shira: diego vamos mantente despierto vamos quedaté conmigo quieres quedate conmigo. Ella sostenia a diego

Luego los artilleros afectuan barios disparaos contra autos enemigos que los trataban de seguir ellos llegaro luego de unos minutos a la base lo más rápido posible

Ellos desienden en la base los médicos ya estaban afuera esperando a los soldados heridos cuando la aeronave deciende los médicos bajan a diego shira avia serca de él ellos entran al hospital de la base

Medico: señorita usted no puede entrar aquí. Le dice a shira impidiendole el paso

Shira: que no yo voy con él además soy doctor

Médico: entonces sabe por que no la dejo entrar quedece aquí le informaremos

Ella no tiene otra obsión más que quedarce y esperar más noticias

Ella se sienta en el suelo mientras piensa que lo lograron pero diego aún no salia de todos lo problemás ells comienza a llorar pensando lo peor

Mientras que en la sala de emérgencia los médicos trataban a diego pero el simplemente perio la conciencia

Medico: rápido lo perdemos tranigan el aquipo

Luego diego despierta en un tipo de sueño el se ve vestido normal en un lugar extraño el no estaba herido no tenia armas

Rodrigo: diego

Diego: que dónde estoy quien eres tú

Rodrigo: no me reconoces te entiendo hace mucho tiempo que no has podido verme

Diego: papá eres tú no puede ser como es posible no no puede ser verdas

Rodrigo: si lo es

Diego: pero como que estoy muerto no puede ser posible no no lo creo

Rodrigo: hijo yo pensaba lo mismo hasta aquel día recibi tres disparos él día que no regrese a casa

Diego: entonces esto es ral que voy a morirme

Rodrigo: pues tú amas a la chica que esta llorando el la sala de espera la amas con todo tú corazón no

Diego: si la amo mucho

Rodrigo: pues entonces por que dejas de luchar por la vida si la amas ve y regresa con ella

Diego: pero que debo hacer ?

Rodrigo: solo decealo

Luego de eso los médicos ven que diego de nuevo tiene pulso ellos lo llevan a la sala de operaciones

Con shira

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo aún no tenia ni la más minima noticia de diego

Raz: shira sigues aquí... Tranquila todo estara bien te lo prometo

Guiñon: shira sigues sangrado

Shira: no es nana... No es justo logramos llegar hasta acá y todos quedan muertos

Guiñon: no estan muertos lo sé

Luego un medico sale de la sala de operaciones

Médico: shira se encuentra aquí shira la persona que venia con diego

Shira: si soy yo

Médico: él esta bien pero aún esta inconsiente perdio mucha sangre pero estara bien se recuperara

Shira: cuando podre verlo

Médico: ya puede verlo pero primero aconsejaria curar ese balazo. Dice sañalando la herida de shira

Shira: no primero ire a verlo

Ella se levanta y se dirije hacia dónde estaba diego el estaba recostado en una camilla el ya avia despertado

Diego: shi- shira dón dónde estamos ?

Shira: ya estamos a salvo. Ella abraza a diego el estaba aún muy debil

Diego: y ganamos matamos a todos los malos

Shira: si lo lograste me trajiste a mi a mis hermanos a salvo cumpliste la misión

Diego: queras decir que lo logramos tú y yo sin ti estaria muerto quizá

Shira: diego me asustaste mucho por un momento pese que te avia perdido

Diego: quizá si me fui por un rato

Shira: lo logramos diego por fin llegamos

Diego: no esto aún no termina del todo aún queda alguien quien debe pagar

Shira: si lo sé pero por ahora debes descansar

Diego: aún tienes el arma

Shira: si por qué ?

Diego: quedátela no confia en mucho aún y quedate aquí dependo de ti si algo llega a suceder

Shira: no pasara nada ya veras yo se que no pasara nada

Diego: y los demás manny y buck y sid dónde estan ellos ?

Shira: ellos estan bien se recuperaran

Diego: y el coronel no no estamos asalvo aquí el tratara de matarnos a toda costa

El trata de levantarce pero estaba muy herido y adolorido

Diego: mierda, carajo... Demonios

Shira: no te levantes estaras bien no te preocupes ese hijo de perra no tiene ni idea de que estamos aquí

Diego: aún así creo que no es seguro tienes el arma

Shira: si aquí la tengo

Diego: quedátela ok

Shira: cescuida... Diego solo me alegro de segas vivo te amo

Diego: yo a ti

Luego ellos se basan por un buen rato... Luego de eso shira se queda con diego ella tienea el arma cargada por si acaso ella se queda al lado de diego por el resto de la noche

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero el si siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you later los veo luego


	15. Chapter 15

Hola saludos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya que tengo ganas de hacer esta y les traigo buenas noticias alargare más la historia así que los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste

Con el coronel

El se entero de qué diego y shira abian sobrevivido entonces se reúnio con alguien

Pablo: supimos que tiene problemás con unos marines

Coronel: si y necesito la ayuda

Pablo: bueno pues estamos dispuesto a hacerlo por una suma de dinero

Coronel: tendras tu maldito dinero mercenario pero quiero que de cualquier forma entren a esa base y los maten

Pablo: no somos mercenarios somos la revolución y iremos yo y me grupo y llebaremos tanto guerriero tengamos

Coronel: solo quiero que los maten y yo les dare lo que desen malditos

Pablo: trato echo

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en el hospital de la base ya avian pasado 5 días desde que los rescataron ellos ya estaban mejor

Era una noche más diego seguia en cama en estaba ya mucho mejor pero no se ha recuperado del todo

Shira: te traje algo de comer diego. Dice entrando a la havitación

Diego: gracias linda

Shira: como sigues como te sientes

Diego: cada vez mejor pero las pesadillas no me dejan cada ves siento estar de nuevo el la batalla

Shira: tranquilo diego eso ya termini estamos a salvo aquí

Mientras tanto afuera los soldados hacian sus cosas normales pero en el horizonte se ven barios helicoptéros que se hacercan

Soldado: oye que no esos deberias llagar más tarde

Soldado 2: no se pero...

Derrepente una de ellos dispara un misil este impacta en una vehiculo que explota en llamas los helicoptéro ponel en la mira el los soldados y dispara sus ametralladoras los soldados caen muertos los autos explotaban

Diego: mierda qué pasa

Shira: no sé no sé estan atacando

Luego uno de los misiles impacta serca de la avitación de diego por lo que buela las paredes diego se tira al suelo los soldados enemigos desienden de los helicoptéros

Los soldados aliados contra atacan pero los helicoptéros y los enemigos les disparaban con bombas y balas matando a la malloria

Diego se levanta él y shira salen de la avitacion diego tenia el arma él y shira salen un tres soldados les apuntan diego y shira se lanzan a luelo los soldados les disparan las chispas valaban por los aires

Diego ve que los soldados estaban serca de un extintor el apunta y dispara este explota matando a los tres soldados

Diego toma la ametralladora de uno de ellos y sus municiones

Diego: y manny siy y bick

Manny: aquí estamos amigo que esta pasando

Shira: no tengo ni idea

Diego: vamos hay que salir de aquí

Justo luego de eso otros soldados enemigos les disparan ellos se cubren detras de una camillas diego toma el rifle a como puede y dispara le da a uno en el pecho a al otro en el cuello

Una de ellos lanza una granada diego y shira la ven shira la toma y la arroja de vuelta esta explota la sangre buena por todos lados

Luego ellos se levantan y salen del hospital la base estaba destruida havian insendios los doldado los ven

Ellos corren lo más rápido que podian pero aún estaba heridos los soldados disparaban las tierra vuela por al lado de ellos cuando los disparos impactabam ellos se cubren tras unos arbustos pero uno de los helicoptéros casi les da

Diego: devemos derribar al ave

Shira: damé el rifle

Diego: qué ?

Shira: confia en mi

Diego le da el rifle a shira ella apunta a los soldado y dispara dandole a todos luego el helicoptéro se dirigia hacia ellos ella apunta y dispara dándole a los pilotos este pierde el control y se estrella

Diego: quién te eseño a dispara así

Shira: tú

Sid: debemos largarnos de aquí

Diego: en ese auto vamos.

Ellos camina hasta llegar al auto ellos suben y comiensan a huir del anemigo

Shira conducia sus hermanos ivan atras diego y los demás estaba adoloridos pero seguian alerta

Shira: esto no puede seguir así

Diego: debemos acabar con el coronel y sus hombres

Shira: estás hablando de atacar una base militar aliada es una locora

Manny: no estara en una base nuestra estara en alguna base enemiga

Diego: hay que terminar de una vez por todas esta mierda quién esta conmigo

Shira: yo ire

Manny: igual yo

Sid: nos vengaremos aunque nos cueste la vida

Buck: mataremos a cada uno de ellos

Guiñon: cuenta conmigo... Raz y silas no viene por lo menos dos ne nosotros deben estar vivos y regresar a casa

Diego: estan consientes que esto es casi una misión suisida

Shira: más bien es un camino hacia la muerte

Diego: una ves hubo un tiempo en el que me daba igual si vivia o moria pero ahora no dejar ue estos arruinel el resto de mi vida

Manny: no lo lograrenos solo así por así necesitamos armas y equipo

Diego: más que armas y equipo necesitamos un buen plan uno que no falle

Sid: estoy de acuerdo hay que tomar en cuenta todos la posibiladides de exito y de fracaso

Diego: shira sacanos de aquí

Shira: a con eso hay una barricada al frente

Diego: esta cosa es blindada no te detengas acelerra más

Shira acelera el auto los sodados comiensan a disparar las balas impactaban contra el auto pero ellos no paran ellos atrabiensan la barricada

Luego de eso ellos llegaron a una casa donde no havia nadie ellos dejan el auto escondido entre unos árboles y debajo de unas hojas

Ellos estan alerte diego estaba en el techo el ve y una de las heridas estaba sangrando levemente

Diego: mierda... Que días los que he tenido que faltal

Shira: por qué estas aquí ?

Diego: por nada solo estaba asegurandome de que nadie nos siguiera

Shira: y qué planeas hacer

Manny: diego shira vengan miren esto

Ellos bajan todos veian las noticias en la telivición

Manny: la base no fue atacada ahora dicen que los mismos soldado que estaban ahí inisiaron la pelea

Diego: para incubrir creo que fueron mercenarios

Shira: por qué lo dices ?

Diego: por su forma de atacar bolando todo y disparando a donde sea

Buck: entonces les pagaran por lo que el coronel estara con ellos

Shira: debemos saver donde esta su maldita base

Diego: no tengo idea pero cuando lo sepa me asegurare de que quede echa mierda

Manny: pero no tenemos nada solo 2 rifles ni equipo ni nada

Diego: ok debemos ir a un super mercado o una tienda lo que sea armaremos bombas caseras conseguiremos esquipo y armas

Shira: diego las armas solo las venden semi automaticas

Buck: ese no es problema yo se como volverlas automaticas

Manny: si pero como o en donde las conseguimos

Diego: eso lo pensaremos después por ahora solo hay que descansar ya tube suficiente por hoy

Guiñon: todos tubimos suficiente ya

Luego de eso diego estaba con shira en un sofa ellos estaban juntos

Shira: crees que lo que planemos funcione

Diego: no lo sé pero tengo una idea primero tenemo... A no sé por ahora solo quiero descansar

Shira: ok... Te quiero. Dice dándole un beso a diego

El abraza fuertemente a shira así ambos se quedan dormidos esperando que nadie los encontrara

To be continued...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento no haver podido actualizar ayer pero apesar de que era viernes estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido pero bueno espero que les haya gustado cuidense los veo más tarde y diganme que historia actualizo


End file.
